


Babysitting little Donghyuck

by writethedust



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Baby Donghyuck, Babysitting, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Roommate, housemate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writethedust/pseuds/writethedust
Summary: Johnny come unannounced one Friday and throw his little brother 4 year olds Donghyuck to unprepared Taeyong to take care for the weekend. When Taeyong snapped back to reality, he was holding little Donghyuck in his arms and his housemate, Doyoung was staring at him in confusion."Doyoung, you have to help me," Taeyong said. He can't do it by himself."Huh?"
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 115
Collections: Challenge #1 — and they were roommates





	Babysitting little Donghyuck

**Author's Note:**

> #prompt : roommate — I make them housemates, would that count?
> 
> Enjoy, our cutie baby Donghyuckie that being take care by Taeyong and Doyoung.

Taeyong and Doyoung stared at the little human playing blocks in the living room. Taeyong then turned to stare at Doyoung and then the little human back to back. 

"Doyoung—" 

"—so you’re telling me, that me and,” Doyoung pointed at him and Taeyong who was sitting in front of him. “—you will be taking care of Johnny’s little brother for the weekend?” he asked after making a conclusion. 

Taeyong gave a nervous laughter. “Ye-yeah, basically...” he gulped because Doyoung kinda looked scary for a moment.

“Why?”

“Oh come on, you have to help me! I can’t do it by myself!” Taeyong pleaded. He quickly moved and sat beside Doyoung and whispered, “Donghyuck is a little demon, I can’t handle him as much.”

Doyoung widened his eyes. “You think I can?” he asked.

“You like kids!”

“You like kids too!”

“But—ooffs,” Doyoung rubbed his head. “Ouch,” he winched. 

“Oh my god, are you okay?”

“What the—” Doyoung turned around and noticed little Donghyuck standing while facing them, holding the blocks he was playing, looking a bit fuming. 

“Donghyuckie?” Taeyong said, a bit surprised. 

“Food,” Donghyuck said but both Doyoung and Taeyong was still staring not doing anything so he stumped his little feet and then whined out loud, “FOOD!!!”

Both of them started to snap from reality, and then Taeyong went to Donghyuck to calm the boy down, “Oh, oh okay.” He patted Donghyuck’s head softly while whispering. His eyes went after Doyoung who quickly went to their shared kitchen to search for food.

And thus, their babysitting started just like that.

… 

  
  


**#Friday, evening**

Taeyong put Donghyuck down on the chair in their dinner table. He quickly noticed how fast Doyoung prepared the foods. He smiled at how Doyoung was complaining the whole time but he still managed to do it all. _As expected from our Doyoungie._

Little Donghyuck was chanting _food, food, food_ while hitting the table excitedly. Taeyong had to calm down the excited baby again and even remembered to scold him for throwing things. 

“Dnghyuckie, do not throw things to people, okay?”

“Why?”

“Because it hurt. Do you like pain, Donghyuck?”

Little Donghyuck thought a bit. He then shook his head with a bit teary eyes. “No, Donghyuckie doesn't like pain,” he softly said. 

“Remember to say sorry to Doyoung hyung,” Taeyong patted little Donghyuck’s head softly. “Promise?”

“Promisse,”

…

Doyoung put down the meal he prepared. He scooped a little and put in a small bowl that Johnny had prepared—he prepared everything that Donghyuck would need inside his bag. He sat down as he smiled at little Donghyuck, thanked him and even apologized to him with his little small voice. _Aww… adorable_. He watched Taeyong helping Donghyuck eat to lessen the mess which obviously didn’t quite work. Kids can be very messy when eating time. Realising that this was a rare time that he and his roommate were eating at the same table at the same time. They usually ate by themself because their schedules hardly match.

“Doyoung help,” Taeyong pleaded.

Doyoung just stuck out his tongue and enjoyed his meal, giggled in between watching Taeyong having a hard time. 

…

**#Friday, night**

After dinner, they let Donghyuck play with his toys while they both cleaned things up. Doyoung then remembered something and asked, “Taeyong hyung, isn’t tonight your usual clubbing night? You should get ready, I can take care Donghyuck tonight,”

Taeyong blinked his eyes. Ah, he forgot about his usual friday night out. “Oh, but didn’t you say you didn’t want to babysit?” he asked, wondering about the sudden change. 

“I don’t really mind,”

Taeyong wiped the table. “I can skip tonight,” he said. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” Taeyong chuckled. “Once a while let me spend my quality time with you,” he jokingly made a flying kiss. Ah, this was why he liked Doyoung. Doyoung is so considerate with things even though he didn’t have to.

Doyoung faked gagging as he responded. 

…

While Doyoung and Donghyuck were playing together, Taeyong clapped his hand making both of them stop and pay attention to him. “Bath time for Donghyuck!” he grinned. 

Little Donghyuck suddenly stood up, leaving his toys and started to run while screaming. The baby showed his clear dislike of bathing. 

“H-hey!”

“Donghyuck!”

And thus, it started the chase around the house—the giggles, the shouting, the screaming. Donghyuck being a tricky baby who knows to run away from the adults—under the table, under the chair, jumping on sofas, and others. 

After roughly 30 minutes, Doyoung managed to catch little Donghyuck who was already naked. Taeyong also helped out by bathing Donghyuck which he didn’t expect it will be such a hard time. Donghyuck didn’t let it be easy. At first the kid didn’t want to enter the bathtub but once he entered, he didn’t want to go out. Not to mention, Donghyuck was splashing water all over them. _Kids._

“Oh, I’m wet,” Doyoung complained as he looked at his shirt. 

Taeyong then grinned. “Oh, that sounds so wrong.” He moved closer toward Doyoung and then touched Doyoung’s chin. He then said, “Let me help you out, you know drying you up.” He started to softly careless Doyoung’s neck and winked.

Doyoung blinked his eyes but then he glared, knowing he can’t curse out loud in front of the baby. “Lee Taeyong,” he flat out said.

Taeyong laughed and then moved closer to Donghyuck, ignoring Doyoung who he knew was bright red in the face. 

Doyoung mumbled incoherent words.

...

When they finished dressing Donghyuck in his pajamas. Taeyong then thought of a good idea and asked—more like demanding.. “Doyoungie, let’s all sleep together in your room tonight!”

“Huh?” Doyoung watched as little Donghyuck rampaged his bag to look for something. “What? Why?” he asked.

“Oh come on, it will be fun!” Taeyong grinned. “Besides you have a queen size bed, we all fit together in one bed, right?”

“No—” Doyoung was going to argue but then he noticed his shirt being grabbed by Donghyuck. He immediately paid attention to the little baby. “What is it?” his voice turned soft as asked. 

“Read hyuckie book,” Donghyuck showed the book in his hand with twinkling eyes. 

“Oh, okay,” Doyoung nodded, taking the book. He turned toward Taeyong who was smiling since before and sighed mentally. “Okay, we sleep on my bed tonight,” he agreed eventually. Maybe it ain’t bad as he thought.

“Yeah!” Taeyong cheered. He picked up Donghyuck and started to spin the baby around in the air which made the little baby hype out and laughed hysterically. 

"HIGH! HIGH! HIGH!" Little Donghyuck chanted. 

“Hey! That’s dangerous, Taeyong-ah!”

…

Doyoung ended his last sentence and he closed the book, after hearing a soft snore from Donghyuck. He watched Taeyong patting Donghyuck’s stomach softly. Taeyong looked soft as well and it made him feel warm inside. He set the book aside and said, “I’m switching the light off.”

“Hey, Doyoung?”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t you think we look like a family now?” Taeyong, who was watching Donghyuck looked up to see Doyoung’s face. The room was a bit dim but he could still see Doyoung’s face. It’s vague and he wondered what kind of face was Doyoung making now as he asked. Doyoung is pretty hard to crack sometimes.

“Hyung has been acting weird today,” Doyoung replied.

Taeyong softly chuckled. He rested his head carefully and got ready to sleep. He wasn’t looking at Doyoung anymore. Doyoung was avoiding his question as always. “Nah, I’m in my usual self,” he replied. 

Doyoung just hummed, turned off the light and made himself comfortable to sleep. Even so, Taeyong's words have been ringing in his mind. 

… 

  
  


**#Saturday, morning**

It wasn’t like Taeyong is an early riser or anything but today, he felt like waking up early. Little Donghyuck and Doyoung were still sleeping peacefully. Taeyong chuckled softly as he watched the two of them sleeping. 

Taeyong watched and studied Doyoung’s face. _Oh, his eyelashes are long._ Doyoung’s mouth was moving but nothing really came out. _Ah, he’s sleep talking? That’s cute._ He noticed Doyoung’s cheek sticking out. He cooed at it unconsciously. He wanted to poke it, the cheeks look honestly soft.

Ah yes, if it’s obvious. Taeyong had a crush on his housemate Doyoung, a friend he knew through Johnny. 

…

Doyoung came carrying little Donghyuck when Taeyong was already done making their breakfast—scramble eggs with toast. “Good morning,” Doyoung greeted and put down the already hyper baby. “MONING!”

“Good morning!” Taeyong said and then kissed Donghyuck’s cheek to which the baby giggled in response. He noticed Doyoung was watching him hence he asked, “want some kisses too Doyoungie?”

“Stop playing, hyung,” Doyoung whined.

Taeyong just laughed it out loud. _I’m not playing though. Too bad._

...

“What should we do today? Just staying home?” Taeyong then asked. They were still having their breakfast and this time Doyoung was the one who was feeding little Donghyuck who can’t keep sitting still and singing his favourite 3 bears song.

Taeyong thought the sight was cute. He also hummed to the song as well.

“Should we do something?” Doyoung asked back. He thought of staying home but babysitting Donghyuck probably just one time. Would be nice if they could do something fun together. Besides, it's the weekend after all. “It’s boring just staying home, right?”

Taeyong laughed, “I can’t believe such words coming from you, a homebody.”

“Well, if I’m alone I don’t mind staying home doing nothing but we have a little human here,” Doyoung moved his hand and pointed at Donghyuck. “You don’t want to?”

“Oh I definitely love that idea,” Taeyong quickly agreed. Spending his weekend with Doyoung and extra little baby, of course he would love it. “Let me think?” he started to think. “AH!”

Doyoung hummed, wondering.

“Donghyuckie, do you want to go on a picnic?” Taeyong asked.

“Piknic?” Donghyuck grinned wider. “WANT! WANT! PICNIC WANT!”

“Okay that’s settled then,” Taeyong gave a thumb up.

Doyoung chuckled as he shook his head. “Let’s make kimbap together for the picnic.”

"KIMBAP!" Little Donghyuck screamed with a bit of ketchup at the corner of his lip. "KIMBAP! KIMBAP!!" 

… 

  
  


**#Saturday, evening**

“Donghyuck, be careful!” Doyoung shouted as little Donghyuck ran freely from his grasp when they arrived at the place where they decided for their picnic. The kid even started giggling in happiness when he saw a little playground and decided to do his own adventure.

“Donghyuck looks happy. I think we did a great job on having a picnic,” Taeyong said, smiling. He put down the basket full of foods he had been doing while Doyoung was putting a blanket and mat for them to sit on. 

“We really did,”

Doyoung then was busy setting everything while Taeyong kept eyes on Donghyuck. Once a while Taeyong asked if Doyoung needed his help but got rejected because Doyoung wanted to do everything by himself. He smiled looking how serious Doyoung can be in trivial things. 

When Taeyong saw little Donghyuck was running at them, Taeyong quickly told Doyoung about it. “Donghyuck is probably feeling hungry,” he chuckled. “He’s coming here,” he added, opening his arms wide for a hug which little Donghyuck took the chance to tackle. They ended up falling backward and laughing due to it. 

“Hey!” Doyoung said, chuckled on the sight. “So naughty,” he then said while pinching Donghyuck’s chubby cheeks—Donghyuck whined cutely. “Are you hungry?” he asked softly. Suddenly his tone changed. 

Little Donghyuck nodded his head rapidly. “Kimbap!” he said with that tiny cute baby voice. 

Doyoung opened the container and he put their fresh made kimbap and started to feed the kid. “Say ahhh~” he said, holding the kimbap in his hand urging Donghyuck to open his mouth. Donghyuck opened his mouth and yum yum the kimbap.”Aigoo, cute~” Doyoung commented, smiled.

Taeyong who was watching suddenly thought of something and said, “I want kimbap too!”

“Here,” Doyoung put the container nearer.

Taeyong frowned. “No, I mean. Feed me too,” he pouted childishly. Taeyong, who had little Donghyuck on his lap, then told Donghyuck to persuade Doyoung for him. “Donghyuckie, tell Doyoungie hyung to feed me too,” he complained. 

Little Donghyuck giggled. “Doyoungie hyung feed Taeyongie hyung too!”

Doyoung widened his eyes, surprised. Definitely not a development he was having. “Wh-what?”

“Come on, Doyoungie,” Taeyong kept on persuading. “Aaahhh...” he opened his mouth.

Little Donghyuck covered his mouth but he was clearly giggling. 

Doyoung didn’t know what to do but Taeyong still didn't close his mouth so he took one kimbap and then _forcely_ put it in Taeyong’s mouth. “Geez, hyung,” he commented.

Taeyong ate it but laughed at the same time. _How cute._

“Red!” Little Donghyuck then shouted. “Doyoungie hyung face is RED!”

“No, I’m not!” Doyoung quickly denied but he still covered his face with his hands. _Oh my god, why am I feeling hot?_

Taeyong smiled even wider. He knew it had an effect on Doyoung and he liked it. “Awww, are you shy, Doyoungie?” he teased. 

“I’m not,”

“Shy! Shy!” Donghyuck chanted, he then stood up from Taeyong’s lap and started to jump around while chanting it. 

Taeyong kept on cooing though.

“Quit it, you two!” Doyoung shouted but he was laughing.

…

After eating, little Donghyuck took a nap under the shade. Cutely the little baby grabbing both Taeyong and Doyoung’s hand side by side with him in the middle.

Both Taeyong and Doyoung are lying down because they clearly can’t do anything with Donghyuck caging them. So they just enjoy the nature surrounding. Thankfully, it wasn’t that hot. Just nice and cozy.

“Doyoung-ah,”

Doyoung hummed as he responded. 

“About just now, I’m sorry,”

“Sorry?” Doyoung frowned about the sudden apology but then he remembered. “Oh, about that. You don’t have to, it’s fine.”

“But I make you uncomfortable, right? I shouldn’t do that,”

“Uhmm… not exactly...”

“Doyoung,”

“Yeah?”

“I like you,”

Doyoung didn’t answer. 

“Uhh… this is kinda a sudden confession. I didn’t expect it would turn out like this. A bit uncool but I guess, I’ll just say it. This is a confession. _I like you_ , Kim Doyoung,” he turned around to look at Doyoung, wondering what he could get as a response. “If it wasn’t obvious with my lame attempt of flirting. I wasn’t playing, in fact I was serious. You mean a million words that I can’t even say out properly.”

“Taeyong, I—”

...

  
  


**#Sunday, morning**

When Taeyong woke up, he noticed Doyoung was already gone. They slept in Doyoung’s room again. Little Donghyuck was still sleeping so he made a quick tour to the bathroom to wash up. When he finished, he heard crying. Taeyong quickly ran to the room and noticed little Donghyuck who already wide awake was crying. He quickly picked the baby up. He whispered, “it’s okay, it’s okay.”

“Joh-nny hyungie,” Little Donghyuck hiccupped. His little hands were grabbing tightly onto Taeyong’s shirt. “Hy-yung!” he started crying.

Taeyong patted Donghyuck softly as he walked out from the room. _Ah, he starts to miss his real brother now. But Johnny isn’t coming until later._ He went to the kitchen, noticed Doyoung was there. 

“What’s wrong?” Doyoung walked closer to Taeyong as he asked. He softly carelessly Donghyuck’s cheek that being wet with tears. The baby had already calmed down but he was still sniffing.

“He’s missing his brother,” Taeyong whispered, scared if he said it out loud Donghyuck would start crying again.

“Ah, poor baby,” Doyoung gently patted little Donghyuck’s head and said, “he’s in his limit huh. Donghyuck-ah, want to eat?”

Little Donghyuck shook his head.

“Okay, then wanna draw pictures with me?”

Donghyuck slowly nodded his head. 

“Come here,” Doyoung took Donghyuck from Taeyong—Donghyuck whined. The kid was still cranky. “Hyung, you go to eat. I already ate.” he said and smiled. “I’ll take care of this kid.”

“Oh, okay,” Taeyong shrugged but he smiled seeing the considerate Kim Doyoung again. He really do loves this man.

…

  
  


**#Sunday, evening**

Roughly at 3 pm, Johnny came to take his little brother back home. Little Donghyuck was crying hard the moment he saw his older brother making Johnny flustered by the sudden burst. He thanked both of his friends and quickly went back home.

Currently, Taeyong and Doyoung were sitting in their living room. Not looking at the time, they've been sitting there silently ever since Donghyuck gone. 

“We only had Donghyuck for less than 3 days but it feels like it’s so long,” Doyoung then said, breaking their silence. 

“Yeah, has the house been this quiet?” Taeyong asked, chuckled. It felt empty.

Doyoung laughed— _Taeyong thinks Doyoung’s laughter is beautiful_. “Maybe, I don’t remember either,” he said. “Donghyuck isn’t as bad as Johnny told,” he said, remembering the time Johnny complained at him.

“Donghyuck is naughty but he’s a nice kid,”

“Should we adopt a kid too, someday?”

Taeyong turned to look at Doyoung who was sitting right beside him. “Are you for real, Doyoung?”

“Yeah,” Doyoung said. He was serious.

Taeyong blinked his eyes, couldn’t believe what he just heard. He cupped Doyoung’s cheeks, looking at his eyes and said, “Since when did you become this bold? What happened to my Doyoungie?”

“That’s rude, I am _your_ Doyoungie. It’s just… I can be bold too,” Doyoung pouted.

Taeyong chuckled. He moved closer, went for a _kiss._ Doyoung doesn’t move or reject him so he took it for an okay. Maybe the time stopped when his lips met Doyoung’s but the flutter only escalated. His heart pounded in his chest. He could only focus on how soft Doyoung felt against his mouth, how he felt it becoming addictive.

“God, you really know how to make my heart beat like crazy!”

“Stop it!,”

“I love you,”

“I love you too,” Doyoung giggled. “So, tell about the times when I make your heart beat like crazy.”

“It’s a long list,”

“We have all the time we can take,” Doyoung took Taeyong’s hand and kissed it.

Taeyong grinned, “Cheeky.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't exactly confident with this but for those who drop by to read this, Thank you.


End file.
